Marcus the Husky
Marcus Michael Harvard, or Marcus for short, is a former soldier and Freedom Fighter. Created on July 23, 2005 by V. Dawn and Jerome Simmons to fulfill a minor role in a since-then cancelled story, Marcus developed into a major character and became a protagonist of his own storyline. Early Childhood and Developing a Friendship “Hey... thanks for the help.” “Don’t mention it.” “I really owe you one.” “Seriously. Don’t mention it. Especially to my dad.” – Marcus and Overtomb, after a short locker room fight Growing up as an only child in a rich family, Marcus was often lonely and was constantly seeking attention from his work-dedicated parents, Adriele and Damon Harvard. He went to school at the East Knothole Academy in the hopes of one day serving in the king's Honor Guards, the Royal Mobian Infantry. It is suggested by his father that he has been suspended from several schools in the past due to fighting. It was here at East Knothole that he met and befriended Overtomb the Hedgehog, another student two years ahead of him. After saving Overtomb during a brief fight in the boys' locker room after a daily training exercise, Marcus and Overtomb instantly spawned a friendship and have been close ever since. Becoming a Royal Mobian “Being a Royal Mobian is about '''brotherhood'. Having your comrades’ backs, even by risking your own. It’s a bond tighter than blood, Marcus, and I just don’t know if you’re ready for such a responsibility.”'' – Damon Harvard, attempting to deter his son from joining the RMI Five years later, Overtomb joined the RMI, and went with Marcus when he went to tell his father that he was joining the RMI as an enlisted soldier, not an officer. Overtomb was intimidated walking up to the Harvard Estate, but did his best to not look nervous and back Marcus up. Damon was upset with the decision, and asked if Overtomb could do anything to talk Marcus out of it. Overtomb promised him that he would do his best to make sure Marcus got back in one piece. Damon looked defeated at this, and Overtomb felt bad for being there and watching this happen. Marcus and Damon tried to arrange to meet up for some quality time, but were unable to work anything out. After he and Marcus left the Estate, they went out to eat at a restaurant. Overtomb told Marcus that he and his girlfriend, Maria Long, were getting married and that she was pregnant. Marcus was stunned, and asked how his parents were taking it. Overtomb told him they were taking it pretty well, and invited Marcus to the wedding. Overtomb then asked him if he was joining the army because he had, and Marcus told him that he was doing it because he thought it might be the only thing that would make him feel alive. Overtomb went with him to the recruiting office, and overheard several officers talking about how Marcus was Damon's son, and that they were impressed he was becoming a regular Gear instead of an officer. They attended the wedding a few months later in their dress uniforms. Training and meeting Anya "Bullshit. I saw the way you were starin' at her, man. Admit it, you're '''into' her."'' - Overtomb after him and Marcus's initial meeting with Anya Marcus and Overtomb entered the RMI and began training the summer after Marcus turned 17. They were placed under the command of Major Catherine Materinski, and it was here they met Cadet Anya Materinski, the Major’s daughter. Overtomb noticed Marcus's reaction to meeting the cadet, and confronted him later about it. First Deployment "Oh, Anya. Have you' seen''' her. Wow." - Overtomb, remarking on their first meeting with Anya after two years Two years after enlisting in the RMI, Overtomb and Marcus completed basic training and were assigned to '''C Company' of the 26th Royal Mobian Infantry, and deployed to the Southern border of Knothole, where a rebellion against King Acorn had begun. During the trip to the southern fields, Overtomb saw Marcus reading a letter, and was pleased that Damon had remembered to write to Marcus before deployment. Major Catherine Materinski talked with Marcus about Damon, and told him to tell his dad to stop working so hard and take a day off from his lab. After she walked away, Overtomb sarcastically remarked that it wasn't like Catherine was a workaholic either. Marcus said that he had heard her daughter had joined the army as an officer. Overtomb was excited by that, and asked Marcus if he had seen how hot Anya was. Marcus told him he had noticed. As C Company prepared to land, Catherine spoke to Overtomb and the rest of the company, warning them that they would now be fighting in the real war, not just exercises, and to be careful because she didn't want to have to write to anyone's parents. Category:Males Category:Huskies